Rebirth
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Nobody ever said that dying would be easy, and even death is more confusing. Hetalia AU. warning; Character death in a way.


_...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Weak coughs came.

_...Beep...Beep...Beep...  
_  
Dangerously thin arms resting on either side of the form, dark skin sticking out against the bleach white sheets.

_...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Dark brown hair hanging limply around her face.

_...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Weak brown eyes glared at the machine's beeping with her slow heart rate.

She stared up at the white ceiling.

Glancing towards the door, she could see a Nurse often peeking in sadly.

The girl raised her eyes back up at the ceiling.

_...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"Of course no one came to visit...No use seeing someone who is dying..." she said to herself, her voice cracking with her obvious sadness.

They were forcing her to live, thinking she could survive this.

But she wanted to go.

She wanted this to be over.

_...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

She let her head fall back against the pillow, feeling tears running out of her eyes and unable to stop them.

"Please..."

_...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"...someone free me from this pain..."

_...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_"Do you want to be free?" _came a sudden voice.

She turned her head, surprised to see a man standing beside her bed.

He looked of Indian origin with short black hair and friendly dark brown eyes and was wearing a fancy black jacket over a white button-down shirt with a black tie around his neck and dark pants.

"Who are you?" she weakly asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Raj and you are-" He trailing off, picking up the clipboard on her end table. "Michelle Bonneland, age twenty-one...wow, you are so young."

"Hard to be so young when my body is giving up on me." Michelle replied, feeling tears roll down her face.

Raj raised a hand and stroked across Michelle's cheek.

**_...Beep Beep...Beep Beep...Beep Beep..._**

"As I had just asked, would you like to be free of this?" Raj asked.

"Wh-what are you?" Michelle whimpered.

"You could say, I'm just a lonely wanderer." Raj replied, tracing a finger along Michelle's chin. "Do you accept?"

"I...yes please..."

Raj smiled, stepping back and removing his hand which he then held out to her.

"Take my hand and you will be freed."

Michelle weakly raised her closest hand to Raj, which happened to be her left hand and grasped his hand.

She suddenly felt herself being yanked out of the bed, landing nimbly on her feet.

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_**

Michelle's eyes widened as she turned slightly and saw her own body lying motionless in the bed.

As if on cue, Doctors and Nurses came running into the room to revive Michelle.

She froze up and began shaking, thinking she was going to be stuffed back into that empty husk of a body.

They began to debilitate her motionless body when Raj leaned up to the head Doctor and said,

_"Let her go. She's free now. Declare time of death."_

The Head doctor sighed sadly, motioning the others to stop.

"Time of death, five forty-two PM." he said, draping the blanket over Michelle's body.

Within minutes, the doctors and nurses left.

"So...I'm dead?"

"Well you have left your body but your soul remains." Raj replied.

"So what am I then?" Michelle asked.

"I will tell you shortly." Raj replied as he gently ran a finger on Michelle's chin.

Michelle moved out of his reach.

"Why did you care enough to notice me?" she asked.

"You are-were young and were suffering like anyone else here. But you had also begged to be freed, unlike anyone else in this area."

"Well...I-...What happens now?"

"Well, I believe you are to be reincarnated elsewhere. Somewhere where you won't suffer as much as now but at the same time, have more love than you had in this life...and I will see you to your new life." Raj said as he led the way through the hospital.

"And what then? Will I remember all this?" Michelle asked.

"No, they never do. Not even when they die again and again." Raj grimly replied.

"What about you?" Michelle asked, stepping to keep up with him, not worrying about the crowded halls.

"Well...It has been almost two centuries since my last reincarnation...I think I just might this time."

Michelle moved in front of him.

"Does that mean I'll see you again?" She asked.

Raj smiled and replied, "Why do you think people get Déjà vu? They've relived it in their past lives but just can't seem to remember where they experienced such a memory."

Raj stopped rather suddenly.

"Ah, here is your new beginning." Raj said.

Michelle could see they had made their way into the maternity ward.

Raj pointed at two bickering men.

"See those two? They've been rivals and even lovers in past lives but their lives always seem to cross each and every time. They are to be your new parents. You are to be born as the child of an unwed teenage girl who signed over her parenting rights to them." Raj explained.

"My p-parents? Will they love me?" she asked.

"Of course." Raj said, leaning close to her face. "This is good-bye for now but we will meet again.

And with that, Michelle's mind went blank.

_Raj watched as a nurse exited an area and approached the two bickering lovers._

_"Mister Bonnefoy and Mister Kirkland?" she asked._

_"Yes?!" the bushy browed one shouted without realizing._

_"I am quite sorry for his loudness, Madame." said the long haired one._

_"No, no its all right. I'm pleased to announce its a little girl."_

_"Une petite fille~ Comment merveilleux! Je suis si heureux~!" the blond haired one sang as he danced about, speaking heavily in French._

_"Would you like to see her?" the nurse asked._

_"Oui~!"_

_Raj followed after and watched as the nurse went into a staff only area and returned with a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket._

_The bushy browed one held the bundle in his arms, cradling the newborn in his arms._

_"What is her name?" The nurse asked._

_The blond took a glance at his partner._

_"Arthur?"_

_The Arthur raised his green eyes on the blond and replied, "We spoke about this, Francis. Her name is Michelle Kirkland-Bonnefoy."_

_"Michelle~" Francis purred, offering the newborn a finger which she gladly took in her tiny hand._

_Neither could see Raj smile as he began to fade away._

_"We will meet again, Michelle."_

* * *

Une petite fille~ Comment merveilleux! Je suis si heureux~! - A little girl~ How wonderful! I'm so happy~!

_Michelle Bonneland/Michelle Kirkland-Bonnefoy_ - Seychelles  
_Ra_j - India  
_Arthur Kirkland_ - England/UK  
_Francis Bonnefoy_ - France


End file.
